Drums, and particularly snare drums, include a set of tension rods that extend between the top and bottom heads of the drum and serve to tune the drum. Once at the desired tension/tuning, it is desirable that the rods not loosen, especially while playing. However, many drummers hit the drum head especially hard and when doing so, the vibration often causes the tension rods in the vicinity of the hit to loosen. This is particularly symptomatic when hitting rim shots as the additional vibration imparted to the rim will often cause the tension rod to loosen.
Various solutions have been created to combat the loosening of the tension rods. One is a lug lock that comprises a strip of metal with an opening slightly larger than a typical lug of the tension rod. The lug is passed through the opening and the strip of metal extends to and abuts or engages the rim serving to block/prevent rotation of the lug and hence tension rod. The lug lock will often come loose of the rim and rotate along with the tension rod, thus defeating its purpose.
Another solution is a tension rod designed to prevent rotation once set in position. While useful it requires complete replacement of the original drum tension rod with an after- market rod which is expensive and perhaps undesirable if the tuning effect of the after-market rod is less effective/different from that of the original rods.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that effectively prevents loosening of the tension rods and is easy to install on existing drum hardware.